Davyum
| saurian_name = Tuløim (Tu) /'tü•lō•wim/ | systematic_name = Unquadhexium (Uqh) /'ün•kwod•heks•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Heisenbergium | right_element = Boltzmannium | particles = 548 | atomic_mass = 405.3607 , 673.1172 yg | atomic_radius = 136 , 1.36 | covalent_radius = 149 pm, 1.49 Å | vander_waals = 182 pm, 1.82 Å | nucleons = 402 (146 }}, 256 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.75 | nuclear_radius = 8.82 | half-life = 188.41 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 146-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 22, 10, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +6, +8, +10 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.94 | ion_energy = 816.2 , 8.459 | electron_affinity = 83.5 kJ/mol, 0.866 eV | molar_mass = 405.361 / | molar_volume = 32.683 cm /mol | density = 12.403 }} | atom_density = 1.49 g 1.84 cm | atom_separation = 379 pm, 3.79 Å | speed_sound = 3670 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Cerise | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1386.39 , 2495.51 1113.24 , 2035.84 | boiling_point = 3437.26 K, 6187.07°R 3164.11°C, 5727.40°F | liquid_range = 2050.86 , 3691.56 | liquid_ratio = 2.48 | triple_point = 1385.70 K, 2494.25°R 1112.55°C, 2034.58°F @ 4.7163 , 0.035375 | critical_point = 8506.97 K, 15312.54°R 8233.82°C, 14852.87°F @ 520.9138 , 5141.035 | heat_fusion = 14.583 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 356.464 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05585 /(g• ), 0.10053 J/(g• ) 22.638 /(mol• ), 40.749 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.82 Absolute: 9.46 | atom_abund = 1.83 }} Davyum is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Da and 146. Davyum was named in honor of (1778–1829), who discovered numerous elements including several elements and pioneered . Davyum's name does not end in '-ium,' because the main root ends in 'y.' This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadhexium (Uqh), - , or simply element 146. Davyum is the fourth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and uranium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Davyum has the 405.36 and has the 136 s, similar to 's. Davyum is the first element filling the f-orbital after completing the g-orbital, and two of the missing electrons in the f-orbital are in the d-orbital. Electrons orbit the nucleus comprising mostly of neutrons but with overall positive charge due to protons. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , davyum has no s. The longest-lived is Da with a (t½) of 188 microseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or more lighter nuclei plus neutrons. : Da → + + 38 n Every isotope undergo fission most of the times. The most stable isotope of davyum is Hm (t½ = 4.30 minutes). Chemical properties and compounds Due to the filled g-orbital and , davyum doesn't really have eka-uranium properties. The is 37% greater than uranium's. Davyum has s from +1 to +10 with +8 being more common. The metal resists corrosion, but it slowly corrodes in hot water and strong acids. Davyum(VIII) oxide is a blue-green amorphous solid formed when the metal exposes to air at high temperatures. At the same time, davyum can also combine with to form a red DaN or a brown Da N . Davyum reacts most readily with s since they're the most reactive family of elements. Davyum halides are colorful: DaF (reddish orange), DaF (red), DaCl (sky blue), DaCl (navy blue), DaBr (orange), DaBr (dark brown), DaI (yellowish pink), and DaI (pale pinkish peach). Davyum can form salts via reactions with acids, such as Da(SO ) , Da(PO ) , and Da(BO ) . This metal can form s called organodavyum. Physical properties Unlike most metals, which are gray or silvery, davyum is a reddish pink (cerise) metal. But like other metals, davyum is , , and shows pink luster. Its is 405 g/mol while its is 32 cm /mol; dividing molar mass by molar volume yields a of 12 g/cm . It forms crystals that transforms to crystals at 141 K (−206°F). Davyum displays , a property only few other elements have, including and . It means davyum is attracted to s and forms when externally applied by s. When heated to above its of 477 K (398°F), it loses ferromagnetism. Above that temperature, davyum is , a property most elements exhibit including all of the neighboring elements. Davyum melts, meaning it changes from solid to liquid in a process of liquification, at 1386 K (2036°F), which is about the temperature of molten . It boils at 3437 K (5727°F), meaning at that temperature its is equal to and liquid converts into gas in a process called gasification. Because differences of separations between atoms are much greater between liquid and gas than from solid to liquid, it requires much more energy to transform liquid to gas than from solid to liquid. It requires 356 kJ to transform one mole of liquid into gas while it requires just 15 kJ to transform one mole of solid into liquid. The amount of energy needed to heat one mole of davyum by one degree Fahrenheit is 41 joules. Occurrence It is almost certain that davyum doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars, then davyum must be produced in stars, and then thrown out into space by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of davyum in the universe by mass is 2.82 , which amounts to 9.46 kilograms or about 10% the mass of worth of davyum. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of davyum, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Da. : + + 38 n → Da : + + 28 n → Da Category:Dumasides